EXOYAOI : THE SUPERMAN RETURN S1 (AUTHOR VER)
by mintvodka
Summary: Minji meminta ijin kepada pihak KBSTV untuk membuat program baru yang melinatkan enam pasangan selebriti dari boyband EXO yang kabarnya telah memiliki momongan. apa saja keseruannya? baca ff berikut ini! :3
1. Chapter 1

TITTLE : EXO'S THE RETURN OF SUPERMAN - S1

AUTHOR : SWAGGEREXO

RATED : T / M :3

LENGTH : CHAPTER

CAST : - KAISOO

\- CHANBAEK

\- HUNHAN

\- KRISTAO

\- SULAY

\- CHENMIN

OC : - AMBER & MINJI (Author / U)

\- KEY SHINEE

\- MINHO SHINEE (kepepet, pengennya sih.. ama kris /plak/)

\- KPOP MEMBER :3

GENRE : COMEDY, FAMILY, ROMANCE

.

.

.

.

.

THE RETURN OF SUPERMAN.

-TRAILER-

MIinji kali ini, membuat variety show terbaru untuk KBS. sebuah program dimana pasangan artis dan di sela waktu sibuknya mereka juga harus menjaga dan merawat anak-anak mereka, dan Minji melihat kali ini banyak sekali skandal-skandal serta berita pernikahan dari member BOY BAND, EXO. klarifikasi tentang kehamilan dan lahirnya sang buah hati setelah mereka menikahpun terungkap ke media.

memang agak aneh, ketika melihat pasangan sesama jenis, tapi ini sangat menarik. batin Minji, setelah Minji mempromosikan programnya pihak KBSTV pun setuju untuk membuat perdana mereka tayang setelah tahun 2014 berakhir.

memasuki tahun 2015, Minji memilih MC pendamping, staff dan juru kamera untuk programnya. dan setelah memilih cukup lama, Minji memilih Amber F(X) untuk membintangi programnya.

"... agar rating acara ini membanggakan" ucap Minji tersenyum sumringah dalam presentasinya membuat semuanya bertepuk tangan dan bersorak 'fighting'.

Minji dan Amber juga mempunyai kekasih, walau Amber terlihat tomboy pasangannya cukup feminim /? dan Minji juga terlibat kasus dating yang sama dengan Minho Shinee, walau itu bekum tentu benar.

Mari, aku tunjukkan member yang akan bermain untuk acara "THE RETURN OF SUPERMAN - S1"

1\. CHEN & XIUMIN

~ Kim Bao Bao [MALE - 6th YEARS OLD] - 12 SEPTEMBER 2009

2\. SEHUN & LUHAN

~ Marvel Oh [MALE - 3th YEARS OLD] - 6 FEBRUARY 2012

3\. KRIS & TAO

~ Panda Wu [FEMALE - 4 1/2 th YEARS OLD] - 8 DECEMBER 2011

~ Wu Zi Fan [ MALE - 2th YEARS OLD] - 28 - NOVEMBER 2013

4\. SUHO & LAY

~ Prince Kim [MALE - 4th YEARS OLD] - 24 MARCH 2011

~ Kim Yi Myeon [FEMALE - 5Th YEARS OLD] - 1 OCTOBER 2010

5\. CHANYEOL & BAEKHYUN

~ Park Jackson [MALE - 2th YEARS OLD] - 5 AUGUST 2013

~ Park Jasper [MALE - 1th YEAR OLD] - 18 MAY 2014

6\. KAI & KYUNGSOO

~ Kim In Soo [MALE - 4th YEARS OLD] - 26 JANUARY 2011

~ Kim Sarang [FEMALE - 3th YEARS OLD] - 27 APRIL 2012

~ Kim Kyung In [MALE - 2th YEARS OLD] - 28 JUNE 2013

Hari Shooting pun tiba, Minji mendapat pesan singkat dari Minho.

"Semangat untuk Shooting hari ini, temui aku di gedung SM jam 8 Malam ok?" baca Minji dalam hati, Ia tersenyum dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Camera rolling.. and.. ACTION!"

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED..


	2. Chapter 2

THE RETURN OF SUPERMAN (EXO'S VER) SEASON 1 EP 1

START! *LOPE SIGN*

.

.

.

.

EP 1

2Minggu kemudian, para Staff dan Crew segera mengunjungi keenam rumah masing-masing peserta. Minji dan Amber berada di KBS untuk interview para peserta.

"Ne, annyeonghaseo" sapa Minji dan amber kepada keluarga Hunhan dan Kaisoo.

"hey Marvel-ssi" ucap Minji sembari mencubit pipi Marvel, lalu Minji kembali duduk dan mulai mewawancarai mereka.

"apakah ini di rekam?" tanya Sehun.

"ne? ah ne geurreyo hahaha." ucap Minji sembari tertawa mendengar perkataan Sehun yang membuatnya jadi malu sendiri.

"Ne, jadi menurut Sehun-ssi apa anda siap untuk merawat Marvel selagi Luhan bekerja?" tanya Minji, begitu juga Amber kepada Jongin.

"aah~ menurutku, aku selalu siap untuk merawat anak-anakku. karna menurutku. dia special bagiku, yah aku ingin waktuku hanya untuk anak dan istriku saja. walaupun aku harus bekerja, sebisa mungkin aku membawa marvel" ucap Sehun sembari menggendong marvel kepangkuannya.

"Ne, aku siap karna ketiga jagoanku adalah permata bagiku. aku akan merawatnya hanya untuk Kyungsooku. dan mungkin aku akan mengajak mereka ke rumah Suho dan Lay di Changsha Cina untuk liburan atau aku akan mengajak mereka bermain.. nee~" tutur jongin sembari memeluk Jongsoo dengan erat.

satu demi satu peserta memasuki ruangan dan interview. mereka berbagi pengalaman dengan Minji dan Amber. membuat mereka kadang terharu atau tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar perkataan para peserta. apa lagi keluarga Park.

hari menjelang malam, saatnya episode satu. dimulai!

.

.

CHANBAEK'S HOUSE.

ddeokddeokdddeok.

ooo? nuguseo? /zoom anak kecilnya/ Yaaaa~ ternyata dia JACKSONNN! ^-^ annyeong Jackson-ssii~

terlihat Jackson berlari kecil menuju ke sofa lalu mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa empuk itu. disusul ayah, adik serta ibunya berjalan kearah dapur.

"aaaa~ Jackson-ssi sudah lelah eo?" ucap pria bertubuh tinggi bersuara bass tersebut sembari menurunkan adik lelaki kecil itu di sebelah Jackson, sang kakak. Chanyeol berdiri dan membuka blazernya, setelah itu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Jackson, Jasper.. jja, eomma sudah potongkan apel ayo dimakan hm? eomma siapkan air dulu arracciiii?" ucap Baekhyun sembari mengusap rambut kedua anaknya. Jackson dan Jasper mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sembari memakan apelnya dengan lahab.

"huyun~ (hyung,red)" ucap jasper pelan membuat Jackson menoleh dan diambilnya apel di tangan Jackson membuat Jackson memanyunkan bibirnya.

"APPPAAAAA~ jas-ja-jasperrrr ambil apelkuuuu" Jerit Jackson sembari memukul-mukulkan tangannya di sofa. dengan segera Chanyeol menghampiri Jackson dan Jasper.

"waeyoo? emm? yaa jasper-ah jangan nakal dengan hyungmu eh? ayo, berikan kepada Jackson" ucap Chanyeol. Jasper mengambil apelnya lalu memberikan bekasnya kepada Jackson. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Jasper.

"Jasper, bukan seperti itu. maksud appa, kau berikan yang utuh untuk Jackson." jelas Chanyeol. Jasper mengangguk lalu mengambil apel yang lain dan disuapkan kepada Jackson. membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengecup dahi kedua anaknya tersebut.

"Chanyeol-ah, Babieees ayo mandi" ucap Baekhyun dari dalam kamar mandi. Chanyeol segera menggendong kedua anaknya itu ke kamar mandi. sedangkan Baekhyun menaikkan lengan sweaternya dan memakai apron. waah~ Baekhyun akan memasakkan makan malam ^-^ apa yang akan dia buat?

"Hai, aku sedang membuat Galbi dan mandoo. aaa dan juga.. yuja tea. anak-anak serta suamiku menyukainya" ucap Baekhyun sembari menyiapkan bahan-bahan dan mulai untuk memasak.

Jackson dan Jasper sedang bermain air. sedangkan Chanyeol sedang menggosok punggung mereka. sesekali Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah laku Jackson dan Jasper yang sedang berbicara bahasa bayi.

di saat sedang asik mandi, tiba-tiba Jackson berteriak. membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kaget. Baekhyun menoleh kearah kamar mandi.

"KYAAAA.. apppaaa apppaa kecoooaa ungg huwee" teriak Jackson. Jasper segera bangkit dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh Jackson.

"AAAA Apppaaaaa tangkapp hiks hiks singkirkaaaan aaa!" Chanyeol tertawa dan menginjak kecoa tersebut, lalu di angkatnya kecoa tersebut.

"waeyo?" tanya Baekhyun kepada kamera. Baekhyun segera mematikan kompor lalu menaruh penggorengannya dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Yeobo waeyo?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh sembari memegang seekor kecoa yang membuat kedua anaknya tersebut menangis.

Chanyeol membuang kecoa itu dan Baekhyun tertawa pelan, Ia mencoba menenangkan Jackson dan Jasper.

"Selamat makaaan!" ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jackson dan Jasper. mereka berdoa lalu mengambil sendok dan memakan makanan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Baekhyun.

mereka makan dalam diam. terlihat Chanyeol sangat menikmati makan malamnya.

"Yeobo, besok aku harus Syuting untuk drama terbaru" ucap Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

"mmm, gwaenchana. aku akan jaga anak-anak" ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menampakkan wajah sedihnya yang super imut itu.

"eomma~" ucap Jackson sembari menelan makanannya dan menatap ibunya tersebut dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Fighting!" Jackson melanjutkan. "Jackson.." Jackson menelan makanannya, membuatnya terkesan lebih menggemaskan "Jackson, appa dan J-jasper tidak apa-apa" ucap Jackson dengan nada imutnya. Baekhyun serta Chanyeol seketika terharu dan gemas melihat anak pertamanya tersebut.

"ne, aku sangat terharu saat Jackson berkata 'Figting' untukku. seketika aku ingin menangis, kekekek ne aegideul. eomma akan berjuang untuk kalian!" ucap Baekhyun saat di wawancara.

21 : 05 PM KST

Jjan~ waktunya twins park untuk tidur! Jackson dan Jasper sedang di pakaikan piama oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedang merapikan tempat tidur twin dan tempat tidurnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Nah, sudah selesai" ucap Chanyeol sembari tersenyum melihat kedua jagoannya itu. Jackson dan Jasper memeluk Chanyeol dan menciumnya.

"selamat malam appa" ucap Jackson dan Jasper secara bersamaan. Chanyeol mencium pipi,dahi,hidung,bibir anak-anaknya tersebut dengan sayang.

"mm.. selamat tidur, mimpi yang indah" ucap Chanyeol, Jackson dan Jasper terkekeh lalu menghampiri Baekhyun, melakukan hal yang sama seperti mereka lakukan pada Chanyeol.

"selamat malam jasonie.. jespie saranghae" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memeluk Jackson dan Jasper. mereka berdoa sebelum tidur lalu, Baekhyun menyelimuti Jackson dan Jasper.

"Kau mau mandi?" tanya Chanyeol berbisik. Baekhyun mengangguk, Chanyeol segera merangkul Baekhyun ke kamar mandi.

23 : 44 PM KST.

"Baekkie" ucap Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun menghadap Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"waeyo? yeollie tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mematikan lampu dan menaruh pspnya di meja nakas lalu memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"bagaimana aku bisa tidur tanpa memelukmu hm? hehe" ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merona. dan malam itu, mereka tidur dengan pulas.

.

.

.

Miing..

Miing..

SULAY'S VERRYYYY BIG HOUSE '^'

Lay bangun lebih dulu dan menyiapkan sarapan serta air untuk mandi. setelah itu, dia segera makan dan langsung mandi. hari itu, Yixing harus bekerja lebih pagi dan harus lembur.

omo? Lay menulis apa itu?

"Haha aku menuliskan surat cinta kepada suami dan anak-anakku. kkkh" Lay terkekeh pelan lalu menempelkannya di tengah-tengah meja makan. Ia segera berangkat untuk bekerja.

09 : 08 UTC (Changsa Time Zone)

Yi Myeon menggeliatkan badannya lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasur, menguap lalu mengusap matanya. Yi Myeon terdiam mengumpulkan nyawa.

"oo? Yi Myeon-ah?" ucap Suho pelan. Suho mengusap lembut rambut Yi Myeon.

Prince Kim juga ikut bangun. setelah mendengar suara ayahnya dan suara Nunnanya. Suho terkekeh saat melihat Prince yang penuh dengan air liur dan kotoran mata *how f*ckin cutie grooss*.

Suho segera mengambil lap dan membersihkan mata juga sudut bibir Prince sembari terkekeh melihat anak lelakinya yang imut dan polos itu.

"appa~ umma sudah pergi?" tanya Yi Myeon. Suho terkaget dan melihat sekelilingnya.

"Ahh~ umma sudah pergi Yi Myeon" ucap Suho membuat anaknya itu mulai menangis dengan keras. Suho mulai panik tetapi Ia tetap tersenyum.

"Aigo aigoooo jangan menangis Yi Myeon hm? umma hanya sebentar kok beli kue" Bohong Suho. Suho menggendong Yi Myeon dan menciumi pipi anaknya tersebut. dan lama kelamaan tangisan Yi Myeonpun mereda.

"Nun..nun" Prince berdiri di depan nunnanya dengan rambut acak-acakan dan mata sayu memeluk nunanya.

"anan menanis ada pyins ko (jgn menangis ada Prince kok, red)" Bisik Prince pelan. membuat Suho ingin tertawa karna anak-anaknya membuat dirinya gemas.

"Aku harus bekerja sangat pagi sedangkan Suho ada rencana untuk pergi bersama anak-anak. aku sangat merasa bersalah dengan Suho, jadi mungkin aku akan menyempatkan diri bersama mereka. karna aku sayang dengan mereka." ucap Lay dalam interviewnya.

"hari ini. aku akan mengajak Prince dan Yi Myeon ke kebun binatang. mungkin mereka akan menyukainya." ucap Suho tersenyum kekamera sembari menumis daging yang sudah di siapkan oleh Lay. sedangkan Prince dan Yi Myeon sedang asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

Setelah selesai memasak, Suho menyiapkan makanan di meja dan mereka makan dengan sangat lahap.

"Prince, Yi Myeonie.. hari ini kita akan pergi lho" Suho tersenyum sembari mengangkat tangannya membuat tanduk palsu di kepalanya. Prince dan Yi Myeon menampakkan wajah imut mirip Lay yang membuat Suho semakin gemas.

"Yaaaay!~ Zooooo!" ucap Prince sembari menepuk-nepuk tangannya sumringah. Suho tersenyum puas lalu setelah mereka selesai makan, mereka bergegas mandi.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED..

WAHOOOOO EP 1 UPDATED! PHIEWHH.. SOO TIRED. AUTHOR AKHIR-AKHIR INI SIBUK DAN INI BELUM KELAR". JADI, INI DI KEBUT AMA AUTHOR WKWKWK GIMANA? NANTI DI EP 2 ADA KRISTAO, SULAY DAN XIUCHEN! NGAPAIN AJA MEREKA YA? HM..


End file.
